Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde/I
Erstes Capitel. Professor Lidenbrock. Am 21. Mai 186., eines Sonntags, kam mein Oheim, der Professor Lidenbrock, in hastiger Eile heim in sein kleines Haus, Königsstraße 19, eine der ältesten Straßen des alten Stadtviertels zu Hamburg. Die gute Martha mußte glauben sehr mit dem Mittagessen in Rückstand zu sein, denn es fing eben erst an auf dem Heerde zu sieden. »Schön, sagte ich, aber wenn mein Oheim Hunger hat, wird der ungeduldige Mann Zeter schreien.5 – Da ist ja schon Herr Lidenbrock! rief die gute Martha in Bestürzung, indem sie die Thür des Speisezimmers ein wenig öffnete. – Ja, Martha, aber das Essen darf schon noch etwas kochen, denn es hat eben erst auf der Michaeliskirche halb zwei geschlagen. – Warum kommt aber Herr Lidenbrock schon heim? – Er wird's uns vermuthlich sagen. – Da ist er! Ich flüchte mich, Herr Axel, Sie werden ihn zur Einsicht bringen.« Und die gute Martha eilte wieder in ihre Küche. Ich blieb allein. Aber einen zornigen Professor zur Einsicht zu bringen, war doch für meinen etwas schwankenden Charakter nicht möglich. Daher war ich im Begriff mich klüglich wieder in mein Zimmerchen hinauf zu begeben, als die Angeln der Hausthür knarrten; des Hausherrn lange Beine schritten geräuschvoll über die hölzerne Treppe quer durch das Speisezimmer hastig in sein Arbeitscabinet. Im Vorbeirennen warf er seinen Stock mit einem Nußknackerknopf in eine Ecke, seinen wider den Strich gebürsteten Hut auf einen Tisch, und rief laut seinem Neffen zu: »Axel, komm' mir nach!«. Ich hatte noch nicht Zeit, vom Fleck zu kommen, als der Professor mit lebhafter Ungeduld mir zurief: »Nun! noch nicht hier?« Ich eilte in's Zimmer meines fürchterlichen Oheims. Otto Lidenbrock war kein bösartiger Mensch, ich geb's gerne zu; aber wofern er nicht, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, sich ändert, so wird er als ein schrecklicher Sonderling sterben. Er war Professor am Johanneum, und hielt Vorträge über Mineralogie, wobei er regelmäßig ein- oder auch zweimal in Zorn gerieth. Es kam ihm durchaus nicht darauf an, daß seine Schüler fleißig die Lectionen besuchten, noch daß sie aufmerksam zuhörten, noch daß sie Fortschritte machten: diese Kleinigkeiten machten ihm wenig Sorge. Sein Vortrag war, wie die deutsche Philosophie sich ausdrückt, »subjectiv« für ihn, und nicht für andere. Er war ein egoistischer Gelehrter, ein Wissensbrunnen, dessen Rolle knarrte, wenn man etwas herausziehen wollte: mit einem Wort, ein Geizhals. Es giebt in Deutschland manche Professoren der Art. Mein Oheim hatte6 leider keine leichte Aussprache, wenigstens wann er öffentlich sprach, ein bedauerlicher Mangel bei einem Redner. Bei seinen Vorträgen im Johanneum blieb der Professor oft plötzlich stecken; er rang mit einem störrigen Ausdruck, der nicht von seinen Lippen wollte, einem Ausdruck, der sich sträubt und aufbläht, bis er endlich in der unwissenschaftlichen Form eines Fluchs heraus kommt. Darüber arge Erzürnung. Nun giebt's in der Mineralogie viele halb-griechi sche, halb-lateinische Benennungen, die schwer auszusprechen sind, so holperig rauh, daß sie für eines Dichters Lippen eine Pein sind. Ich will dieser Wissenschaft nichts Uebles nachsagen. Aber gegenüber von rhomboedrischen Krystallisationen, von retin-asphaltischen Harzen, von Gheleniden, Fangasiden, Molybdaten, Tungstaten, Titaniaten und Zircone darf die geläufigste Zunge fehl sprechen. In der Stadt nun kannte man diese verzeihliche Schwäche meines Oheims, und man machte sich über ihn lustig; man lauerte ihm auf, reizte ihn zum Zorn und lachte ihn aus, was auch in Deutschland durchaus nicht für anständig gilt. Und waren die Zuhörer Lidenbrock's stets zahlreich, so kamen sie meist deshalb, um sich an dem ergötzlichen Zorn des Professors zu belustigen. Wie dem auch sein mag, mein Oheim war, – das kann ich nicht genug betonen – ein echter Gelehrter. Obwohl er manchmal bei allzu barschen Versuchen seine Musterstücke zerschlug, verband er mit dem Genie des Geologen den Blick des Mineralogen. Mit seinem Hammer, seiner stählernen Spitzhaue, seiner Magnetnadel, seinem Löthrohr und Fläschchen Salpetersäure war der Mann sehr stark. Er verstand jedes beliebige Metall nach dem Bruch, Aussehen, der Härte, Schmelzbarkeit, dem Ton, Geruch oder Geschmack ohne viel Bedenken in die Classification der sechshundert jetzt bekannten Gattungen einzureihen. Daher hatte auch Lidenbrock's Name in den Gymnasien und Vereinen einen ehrenvollen Klang. Humphry Davy und von Humboldt, die Kapitäne Franklin und Sabine machten ihm auf der Reise durch Hamburg ihren Besuch. Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne-Edwards, Sainte-Claire-Deville befragten ihn gerne über wichtige Punkte der Chemie. Diese Wissenschaft verdankte ihm hübsche Entdeckungen, und im Jahre 1853 war zu Leipzig von Otto Lidenbrock eine Abhandlung über Transcendentale Krystallographie in Großfolio mit Abbildungen erschienen, welche jedoch nicht die Kosten deckte. Otto Lidenbrock war ein großer, magerer Mann. (S. 8.) Otto Lidenbrock war ein großer, magerer Mann. (S. 8.) 7 Zudem war mein Oheim Conservator des mineralogischen Museums des russischen Gesandten Struve, welches europäischen Ruf hatte. Dieser Mann war's, der mich so ungeduldig anrief. Ein großer, magerer Mann mit eiserner Gesundheit und blondem jugendlichen Aussehen, das ihn um zehn Jahre jünger machte, als er wirklich war. Große unablässig rollende Augen hinter einer ansehnlichen Brille; eine lange seine Nase, gleich einer scharfen Klinge; böse Zungen behaupteten, sie sei mit einem Magnet bestrichen und ziehe den Eisenstaub an sich. Das kleine Hans in der Königsstraße. (S. 9.) Das kleine Hans in der Königsstraße. (S. 9.) Pure Verleumdung: sie zog nur den Tabak in sich, und zwar, um der Wahrheit ihr Recht zu geben, in reichlichem Maße.8 Wenn ich noch hinzufüge, daß mein Oheim mathematisch gemessen drei Fuß lange Schritte machte, und ferner bemerke, daß er mit festgeschlossenen Händen – was ein heftiges Temperament bezeichnet – einherging, so kennt man ihn hinlänglich, um auf seine Gesellschaft nicht sehr erpicht zu sein. Er wohnte auf der Königsstraße in einem eigenen kleinen Hause, das halb aus Holz, halb aus Ziegelstein gebaut war, mit ausgezacktem Giebel; es lag an einem der Canäle, welche in Schlangenwindungen durch das älteste Quartier Hamburgs ziehen, das von dem großen Brand im Jahre9 1842 glücklich verschont wurde; sein Dach saß ihm so schief, als einem Studenten des Tugendbundes die Mütze auf dem Ohr; das Senkblei durfte man an seine Seiten nicht anlegen; aber im Ganzen hielt es sich fest, Dank einer kräftigen in die Vorderseite eingefügten Ulme, die im Frühling ihre blühenden Zweige durch die Fensterscheiben trieb. Mein Oheim war für einen deutschen Professor reich zu nennen. Das Haus war sammt Inhalt sein volles Eigenthum. Zu dem Inhalt gehörte seine Pathin, Gretchen, ein siebenzehnjähriges Mädchen aus den Vierlanden, die gute Martha und ich. In meiner doppelten Eigenschaft als Neffe und Waise ward ich sein Handlanger-Gehilfe bei seinen Experimenten. Ich gestehe, daß ich an den geologischen Wissenschaften Lust hatte; es floß mineralogisches Blut in meinen Adern, und ich langweilte mich nie in Gesellschaft meiner kostbaren Steine. Uebrigens konnte man doch in diesem kleinen Hause der Königsstraße glücklich leben trotz der ungeduldigen Weise seines Eigenthümers, denn obwohl er sich etwas brutal benahm, liebte er mich doch. Aber der Mann verstand nicht zu warten, und eilte sogar der Natur voran. Wann er im April in die Fayence-Töpfe seines Salons Stöckchen Reseda oder Winde pflanzte, zupfte er sie jeden Morgen an den Blättern, um ihr Wachsthum zu beschleunigen. Bei einem solchen Original war nichts anderes möglich, als gehorchen. Ich stürzte daher hastig in sein Arbeitszimmer. Zweites Capitel. Ein altes Document. 10 Dieses Cabinet war ein wahrhaftes Museum. Alle Musterstücke aus dem Mineralreich fanden sich da mit Etiketten versehen in vollständigster Ordnung gereiht, nach den drei großen Abtheilungen der brennbaren, metallischen und steinartigen Mineralien.10 Wie war ich mit diesem Spielzeug der mineralogischen Wissenschaft vertraut! Wie oft hatte ich, anstatt mit meinen Kameraden meine Zeit zu vertändeln, meine Freude daran, diese Graphiten, Anthraciden, Ligniten, die Steinkohlen und Torfe abzustäuben! Und die Harze, Erdharze, organischen Salze, die vor den geringsten Stäubchen zu schützen waren! Und diese Metalle, vom Eisen bis zum Gold, deren relativer Werth vor der absoluten Gleichheit der wissenschaftlichen Gattungen verschwand! Und alle die Steine, womit man das Haus an der Königsstraße hätte neu aufbauen können, und noch ein hübsches Zimmer dazu, worin ich mich recht hübsch eingerichtet hätte! Aber als ich in das Arbeitszimmer trat, dachte ich nicht an diese Wunder; mein einziger Gedanke war mein Oheim. Er war in seinem großen, mit Utrechter Sammt beschlagenen Lehnstuhl vergraben und hielt ein Buch in den Händen, das er mit tiefster Bewunderung anschaute. »Welch ein Buch! welch ein Buch!« rief er aus. Dieser Ausruf erinnerte mich, daß der Professor Lidenbrock auch zu Zeiten ein Büchernarr war: eine alte Scharteke hatte in seinen Augen nur insofern Werth, als sie schwer aufzufinden oder wenigstens unleserlich war. »Aber, sagte er, siehst Du denn nicht? Das ist ja ein unschätzbares Kleinod, das ich heute Morgen im Laden des Juden Hevelius aufgefunden habe. – Prachtvoll!« erwiderte ich mit erheucheltem Enthusiasmus. Wahrhaftig, wozu so viel Lärm um einen alten Quartanten in Kalbleder, eine vergilbte Scharteke mit verblaßtem Buchzeichen. Der Professor fuhr indessen fort in unerschöpflicher Bewunderung, indem er sich selbst fragte und antwortete: »Siehst Du, ist's nicht hübsch? Ja, wunderschön! was für ein Einband! wie leicht schlägt man's auf! wie trefflich schließen die Blätter, daß sie nirgends klaffen! Und an diesem Rücken sieht man nach sieben Jahrhunderten noch keinen Riß!« Ich konnte nichts Besseres thun, als ihn über den Inhalt zu fragen, obwohl der mich wenig kümmerte. »Und wie ist denn der Titel des merkwürdigen Buches? fragte ich hastig. – Dies Werk, erwiderte mein Oheim lebhaft, ist die Heimskringla von Snorro Sturleson, dem berühmten isländischen Chronisten des zwölften Jahrhunderts! Es enthält die Geschichte der norwegischen Fürsten, die auf Island herrschten.11 – Wirklich! rief ich so freudig wie möglich, und gewiß eine deutsche Uebersetzung? – Schön! entgegnete lebhaft der Professor, eine Uebersetzung! Und was mit der Uebersetzung anfangen? Wer kümmert sich um eine solche? Es ist ein Originalwerk in isländischer Sprache, dem prächtigen, reichen und zugleich einfachen Idiom! – Wie das Deutsche, fügte ich schmeichelnd bei. – Ja, erwiderte mein Oheim mit Achselzucken, ohne in Anschlag zu bringen, daß die isländische Sprache die drei Geschlechter bezeichnet, wie beim Griechischen, und die Eigennamen declinirt, wie im Lateinischen! – Ah! rief ich, indem ich meiner Gleichgiltigkeit Gewalt anthat, und wie schön sind die Lettern! – Lettern! Was meinst Du, Lettern? Wie? Du meinst, das sei gedruckt? Nein, Dummer, es ist ein Manuscript, ein Runen-Manuscript! ... – Runen? – Ja! Begehrst Du nun eine Erklärung dieses Worts? – Das laß ich bleiben«, erwiderte ich mit dem Ton eines Beleidigten. Aber mein Oheim fuhr um so eifriger fort mich wider Willen über Dinge zu belehren, die ich zu wissen gar nicht Lust hatte. »Die Runen, fuhr er fort, waren Schriftzüge, die vor uralten Zeiten auf Island im Gebrauch waren und von Odin selbst erfunden sein sollen! Aber schau doch her, bewundere doch, Gottloser, die von einem Gott ausgedachten Zeichen!« Wahrhaftig, anstatt zu antworten, fiel ich auf die Kniee, eine Antwort, die Göttern und Königen gefällt. Ein Zwischenfall gab der Unterhaltung eine andere Wendung. Ein schmutziges Pergament fiel aus der Scharteke heraus auf den Boden. Mit begreiflicher Gier fiel mein Oheim über diesen Quark her. Ein altes Document, das vielleicht seit unvordenklicher Zeit in einem alten Buche lag, mußte unfehlbar in seinen Augen sehr kostbar sein. »Was ist das?« rief er aus. Und zugleich entfaltete er sorgfältig auf dem Tisch ein fünf Zoll langes, drei Zoll breites Pergamentstück, worauf in Querzeilen ein unverständliches Gekritzel von Schriftzügen sich befand. Ich gebe hier ein genaues Facsimile derselben. Es ist mir darum zu12 thun, diese seltsamen Zeichen zur Anschauung zu bringen, weil sie den Professor Lidenbrock nebst seinen Neffen zu der sonderbarsten Unternehmung des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts veranlaßten: 2. Capitel Der Professor betrachtete diese Zeichen eine Weile; dann sprach er, indem er seine Brille höher rückte: »Es ist Runisch; diese Zeichen sind denen auf dem Manuscript Snorro's völlig gleich! Aber ... was mag das nur bedeuten?« Da es mir schien, das Runische sei eine Erfindung der Gelehrten, um die ungelehrten Leute zu hintergehen, so war es mir nicht unlieb, daß mein Oheim nichts davon verstand. Das nahm ich wenigstens aus seinen Fingerbewegungen ab. »Es ist doch alt Isländisch«, brummte er in den Bart. Und der Professor Lidenbrock mußte das wohl verstehen, denn er galt für ein Wunder von einem Sprachenkenner. Die zweitausend Sprachen und viertausend Dialekte, die man auf der Erde kennt, sprach er nicht nur geläufig, sondern verstand auch deren einen guten Theil. Um dieser Schwierigkeit willen war er im Begriff, sich allen Stürmen seines heftigen Gefühls hinzugeben, als es auf der kleinen Uhr des Kamins zwei schlug, und die gute Martha die Thür mit den Worten öffnete: »Die Suppe ist aufgetragen. – Zum Henker mit der Suppe, schrie mein Oheim, sammt der Köchin, und wer sie verzehrt!« Martha entfloh, ich eilte ihr nach und befand mich, ohne zu wissen wie, an meinem gewöhnlichen Platz im Speisezimmer. Ich wartete eine Weile. Der Professor kam nicht. Zum ersten Mal, meines Gedenkens, ließ er sich bei dem Mittagessen vermissen. Und doch, welch treffliches Essen! Petersiliensuppe, Eierkuchen mit Schinken in Sauerampfersauce, Kalbsnierenbraten mit Pflaumencompot, und zum Dessert Meerkrebschen mit Zucker, und dazu ein hübscher Moselwein.13 Das Alles versäumte mein Oheim über dem alten Papier. Wahrhaftig als ergebener Neffe glaubte ich mich verbunden, für uns beide zu essen. Und ich that es gewissenhaft. »Das hab' ich nie erlebt! sagte die gute Martha. Herr Lidenbrock nicht bei Tische! – Unglaublich. – Das hat was Arges zu bedeuten!« fuhr die Alte mit Kopfschütteln fort. Meines Erachtens bedeutete es nichts anderes, als eine fürchterliche Scene, wenn mein Oheim sein Essen aufgezehrt finden würde. Ich war an meinem letzten Krebschen, als eine lauthallende Stimme mich den Genüssen des Nachtisches entzog. Mit einem Sprung war ich im Cabinet des Herrn. Drittes Capitel. Das Pergament des Arne Saknussemm. 14 »Es ist offenbar Runisch, sagte der Professor mit Stirnrunzeln. Aber ich werde das Geheimniß, das dahinter steckt, entdecken, sonst ...« Und er machte eine heftige Bewegung mit der Hand. »Setz' Dich dahin, fuhr er fort, indem er auf den Tisch hinwies, und schreib'.« Im Augenblick war ich bereit. »Jetzt will ich Dir jeden Buchstaben unseres Alphabets dictiren, sowie er mit einem dieser Schriftzüge stimmt. Wir werden sehen, was dabei herauskommen wird. Aber nimm Dich wohl in Acht, daß Du nichts verfehlst!« Er fing an, zu dictiren, und ich gab mir alle Mühe. Er benannte jeden Buchstaben einen nach dem andern, und so bildeten sich folgende unverständliche Worte: 14 m.rnllsesreuelseecJde sgtssmfunteiefniedrke kt,samnatrateSSaodrrn emtnaeInuaectrrilSa Atvaar.nscrcieaabs ccdrmieeutulfrantu dt,iacoseiboKediiI Als dies fertig war, nahm mein Oheim hastig das Blatt, worauf ich geschrieben hatte. »Was will das bedeuten?« wiederholte er mechanisch. Auf Ehre, ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen können. Uebrigens fragte er mich nicht, und sprach weiter mit sich selbst: »Das heißen wir eine Geheimschrift, sagte er, worin der Sinn hinter absichtlich durcheinander gemischten Buchstaben versteckt ist, welche in gehöriger Folge geordnet, eine verständliche Phrase bilden würden. Darin steckt vielleicht die Erklärung oder Andeutung einer großen Entdeckung!« Ich meines Theils dachte, es stecke gar nichts dahinter, aber ich hütete mich wohl, meine Meinung auszusprechen. Der Professor nahm darauf das Buch und das Pergament, und verglich sie beide mit einander. »Diese beiden Schriften sind nicht von derselben Hand; das Geheimschriftstück ist späteren Ursprungs, als das Buch, wie ich das gleich vorne aus einem unwiderleglichen Beweis ersehe. In der That, der erste Buchstabe ist ein doppeltes M, das in Sturleson's Buch sich nicht findet, denn es wurde erst im vier zehnten Jahrhundert dem isländischen Alphabet hinzugefügt. Also liegen wenigstens zwei Jahrhunderte zwischen dem Manuscript und dem Document.« Das schien mir allerdings ziemlich folgerichtig. Gretchen. (S. 19.) Gretchen. (S. 19.) »Das bringt mich auf den Gedanken, fuhr mein Oheim fort, diese geheimnißvolle Schrift sei von einem Besitzer des Buches verfaßt worden. Aber wer zum Henker war dieser Besitzer? Sollte er nicht seinen Namen irgendwo unter das Manuscript gesetzt haben?« Mein Oheim setzte seine Brille höher, nahm eine starke Lupe, und musterte sorgfältig die ersten Seiten des Buches durch. Auf der zweiten Rückseite entdeckte er eine Art Flecken, der wie ein Tintenklex aussah; aber genauer15 besehen unterschied man einige halb verloschene Schriftzüge. Mein Oheim begriff, daß es auf diesen Punkt ankomme; er machte sich also auf's Eifrigste darüber her, und erkannte endlich mit Hilfe seiner Lupe die folgenden Runenschriftzeichen, welche er ohne Anstoß lesen konnte: 3. Capitel »Arne Saknussemm! rief er triumphirend aus, aber das ist ein Name, und noch dazu ein isländischer Name, eines Gelehrten des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts, eines berühmten Alchymisten.«16 Ich schaute meinen Oheim mit einigem Staunen an. »Diese Alchymisten, fuhr er fort, Avicenna, Bacon, Lullus, Paracelsus waren die einzigen, die echten Gelehrten ihrer Epoche. Sie haben Entdeckungen gemacht, worüber wir erstaunt sein dürfen. Warum sollte nicht dieser Saknussemm unter dieser Geheimschrift eine auffallende Entdeckung verhüllt haben? So muß es sein. So ist's wirklich.« Martha. (S. 22.) Martha. (S. 22.) Bei dieser Hypothese erhitzte sich des Professors Phantasie.17 »Ganz gewiß, erwiderte ich keck, aber was konnte dieser Gelehrte für ein Interesse dabei haben, eine merkwürdige Entdeckung geheim zu halten? – Warum? Warum? Ja, weiß ich's? Hat's nicht Galiläi ebenso gemacht in Beziehung auf Saturn? Uebrigens, wir werden schon sehen: ich werde das Geheimniß dieses Documents herausbekommen, und ich werde weder essen noch schlafen, bis ich's heraus habe. – O! dachte ich. – Du ebenfalls nicht, Axel, fuhr er fort. – Teufel! dacht' ich, da ist's gut, daß ich doppelte Mahlzeit gehalten habe. – Und erstlich, sagte mein Oheim, gilt's, die Sprache dieser Chiffre aufzufinden. Das kann nicht schwer sein.« Bei diesen Worten hob ich lebhaft den Kopf. Mein Oheim fuhr fort, mit sich selbst zu reden: »Es giebt nichts Leichteres. Dieses Document enthält hundertzweiunddreißig Buchstaben, wovon neunundsiebenzig Consonanten gegen dreiundfünfzig Vocale. Ungefähr dieses Verhältniß findet bei den südlichen Sprachen statt, während die Idiome des Nordens unendlich reicher an Consonanten sind. Es handelt sich also um eine Sprache des Südens.« Diese Folgerungen waren richtig. »Aber was ist's für eine Sprache? – Dieser Saknussemm, fuhr er fort, war ein unterrichteter Mann; wenn er also nicht in seiner Muttersprache schrieb, mußte er der unter den gebildeten Geistern des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts geläufigen Sprache den Vorzug geben, der lateinischen nämlich. Irre ich darin, so kann ich mit dem Spanischen, dem Französischen, Italienischen, Griechischen oder Hebräischen einen Versuch machen. Aber die Gelehrten des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts schrieben im Allgemeinen lateinisch. Ich darf also als selbstverständlich annehmen, es sei Latein.« Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf. Meine Erinnerungen aus der Lateinschule sträubten sich gegen die Behauptung, diese Gruppe seltsamer Worte könne der sanften Sprache Virgil's angehören. »Ja! Latein, fuhr mein Oheim fort, aber verworrenes Latein. – Das mag sein! dachte ich. Wenn Du es entwirrst, lieber Oheim, bist Du ein seiner Kopf. – Untersuchen wir gehörig, sagte er, und nahm das von mir beschriebene18 Blatt wieder zur Hand. Hier ist eine Gruppe von hundertzweiunddreißig Buchstaben, die wir in vollständiger Verworrenheit finden. Da sind Worte, worin nur Consonanten vorkommen, wie das erste ›rnlls‹, andere dagegen, worin die Vocale überwiegen, z.B. das fünfte: ›uneeief‹, oder das vorletzte: ›oseibo‹. Nun ist offenbar diese Gruppirung nicht so zusammengesetzt worden; sie wurde mathematisch gegeben durch ein uns unbekanntes Verhältniß, nach welchem die Aneinanderreihung dieser Buchstaben bestimmt wurde. Ich halte für gewiß, daß die ursprüngliche Phrase regelmäßig geschrieben, sodann nach einem Grundgedanken, den man auffinden muß, umgebildet wurde. Wer den Schlüssel dieser ›Chiffre‹ besäße, würde sie geläufig lesen. Aber was ist das für ein Schlüssel? Axel, hast Du ihn?« Auf diese Frage wußte ich nicht zu antworten, und aus gutem Grunde. Meine Blicke waren auf ein reizendes Porträt, das an der Wand hing, geheftet, das Porträt Gretchen's. Die Mündel meines Oheims befand sich damals zu Altona bei einer Verwandten, und ich war über ihre Abwesenheit sehr betrübt, denn, jetzt kann ich's gestehen, die hübsche Vierländerin und der Neffe des Professors liebten sich mit echt deutscher Herzlichkeit und Ausdauer. Wir hatten uns ohne Wissen unseres Oheims verlobt, der allzuviel Geolog war, um für solche Gefühle einen Begriff zu haben. Gretchen war eine reizende Blondine mit blauen Augen, von etwas gesetztem Charakter und ernstem Sinn; aber sie liebte mich darum nicht minder. Ich meinerseits betete sie an, sofern dieser Begriff im Altdeutschen existirt! Das Bild meiner kleinen Vierländerin versetzte mich also auf einmal aus der wirklichen Welt in die Welt der Träume, der Erinnerungen. Ich erblickte in diesem Bild die treue Genossin meiner Arbeiten und Freuden. Sie half mir tagtäglich die köstlichen Steine meines Oheims ordnen, dieselben mit Etiketten versehen. Fräulein Gretchen war in der Mineralogie sehr stark! Sie hätte darin mehr als einen Gelehrten zurecht weisen können. Sie befaßte sich gerne damit, schwierige Fragen der Wissenschaft zu ergründen. Welche süße Stunden hatten wir mit gemeinsamen Studien hingebracht! Und wie oft beneidete ich die fühllosen Steine um das Glück, von ihren reizenden Händen betastet zu werden! Hernach, wann die Erholungszeit kam, wandelten wir mit einander durch die belaubte Alsterallee, und besuchten zusammen die alte betheerte Mühle, die sich am Ende des See's so gut ausnimmt; unterwegs plauderten wir19 Hand in Hand. Ich erzählte ihr Dinge, worüber sie herzlich lachte. So kamen wir bis zum Elbufer, und nachdem wir den Schwänen, die zwischen den großen weißen Seerosen schwimmen, gute Nacht gesagt, begaben wir uns mit dem Dampfboot wieder zum Quai. Als ich in meinem Träumen hier ankam, ward ich von meinem Oheim durch einen Faustschlag auf den Tisch gewaltsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerufen. »Sehen wir, sagte er, die erste Idee, die sich dem Geist darbietet, um die Buchstaben einer Phrase aus ihrer Ordnung zu bringen, besteht, dünkt mir, darin, daß man die Worte, anstatt horizontal, vertical schreibt. Wir müssen anschauen, was dabei herauskommt. Axel, schreib' irgend einen Satz auf diesen Zettel, aber anstatt die Buchstaben neben einander zu stellen, setze sie in verticalen Reihen einen nach dem andern, und zwar in Gruppen von fünf bis sechs.« Ich begriff, wie es gemeint war, und schrieb sogleich von oben nach unten. 3. Capitel »Gut, sagte der Professor, ohne gelesen zu haben. Jetzt schreibe diese Worte in eine horizontale Zeile. Ich gehorchte und bekam folgende Phrase: Jermtt chdzeech lilise ichinGn ehchgr! be,ue Ganz recht, sagte mein Oheim, und riß mir den Zettel aus der Hand, das sieht schon aus wie das alte Document: die Vocale stehen so wie die Consonanten in der nämlichen Unordnung gruppirt; da sind selbst Anfangsbuchstaben sowie Komma in der Mitte der Worte, ganz wie in dem Pergament des Saknussemm!« Ich konnte nicht umhin, diese Bemerkungen für recht sinnreich zu halten. »Nun, fuhr mein Oheim fort, um die Phrase, welche Du geschrieben hast, und deren Inhalt ich nicht kenne, zu lesen, brauch' ich nur zuerst den ersten Buchstaben jedes Wortes zusammen zu reihen, dann je den zweiten, hernach den dritten u.s.w.«20 Und mein Oheim las, zu seinem und meinem größten Erstaunen: Ich liebe dich herzlich, mein gutes Gretchen! »Oho!« sagte der Professor. Ja, unversehens hatte ich als verliebter Tölpel diese verrätherische Zeile geschrieben! »So! Du liebst Gretchen? fuhr mein Oheim in echtem Vormünderton fort. – Ja ... Nein ... stotterte ich. – Du liebst also Gretchen! wiederholte er maschinenmäßig. Nun, wenden wir mein Verfahren auf das fragliche Document an.« Mein Oheim war schon wieder in das Nachsinnen, welches ihn ganz in Anspruch nahm, versunken, daß er bereits meine unvorsichtigen Worte vergaß. Ich sage unvorsichtigen, denn der Kopf des Gelehrten konnte die Herzensangelegenheiten nicht begreifen. Aber zum Glück hatte die große Angelegenheit des Documents das Uebergewicht. Im Begriff, seinen Hauptversuch zu machen, sprühten des Professors Augen Blitze durch seine Brille hindurch. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er das alte Pergament wieder zur Hand. Er war von ernster Bewegung ergriffen. Endlich hustete er tüchtig, und dictirte mir mit würdigem Ton, indem er der Reihe nach zuerst den ersten Buchstaben, dann den zweiten jedes Wortes zusammen nahm, die folgenden Gruppen: mmessunkSenrA.icefdoK.segnittamurtn ecertserrette,rotaivsadua,ednecsedsadne lacartuïïiluJsiratracSarbmutabiledmek meretarcsilucoIsleffenSnI Als ich sie fertig hatte, war ich, offen gestanden, in Gemüthsbewegung; in diesen Buchstaben hatte ich gar keinen Sinn zu erkennen vermocht; ich war also darauf gespannt, des Professors Lippen würden stattlich eine Phrase prachtvollen Lateins hören lassen. Aber wer hätte das gedacht! ein heftiger Faustschlag erschütterte den Tisch, daß die Tinte emporspritzte, die Feder meinen Händen entfiel. »Das ist's nicht! schrie mein Oheim, das hat keinen Sinn!« Darauf stürzte er rasch wie eine Kugel durch das Cabinet, wie eine Lawine die Treppe hinab, auf die Königsstraße und entfloh aus Leibeskräften.21 Viertes Capitel. Entzifferung des Geheimnisses. 22 »Er ist fort, rief Martha, die herbeigelaufen kam, als er die Hausthür so heftig zuschlug, daß von dem Schmettern das ganze Haus erschüttert wurde. – Ja, erwiderte ich, ganz und gar fort! – Nun! und sein Mittagessen? sagte die alte Dienerin. – Er wird nicht zu Mittag speisen! – Und sein Abendessen? – Er wird auch nicht zu Abend speisen! – Wie? sagte Martha und rang die Hände. – Nein, gute Martha, er wird nicht mehr essen, und Niemand im ganzen Hause. Mein Oheim läßt uns alle fasten, bis es ihm gelingt, ein altes Gekritzel, das durchaus unleserlich ist, zu entziffern! – Jesus! So bleibt uns also nichts, als Hungers sterben.« Ich getraute nicht, einzugestehen, daß bei einem so unbedingten Mann, wie mein Oheim, dies uns unvermeidlich bevorstehe. Ernstlich beunruhigt begab sich die alte Dienerin mit Seufzen in ihre Küche zurück. Als ich allein war, kam mir der Gedanke, zu Gretchen zu eilen und ihr Alles zu erzählen. Aber wie konnte ich das Haus verlassen? Der Professor konnte jeden Augenblick heim kommen. Und wenn er nach mir rief? Und wenn er seine Enträthselungsarbeit, die man dem alten Oedipus vergeblich vorgelegt haben würde, wieder anfangen wollte? Und was würde es geben, wenn ich auf sein Rufen nicht Antwort gäbe? Das Klügste war, zu bleiben. Eben hatte uns ein Mineralog aus Besançon eine Sammlung Klappersteine vom Kieselgeschlecht zugeschickt, welche zu classificiren waren. Ich machte mich an die Arbeit. Ich sonderte aus, machte Etiketten, ordnete in ihrem Glaskasten alle die hohlen Steine, worin kleine Krystalle eingeschlossen waren. Aber diese Thätigkeit beschäftigte mich nicht völlig. Das alte Document machte mir in den Gedanken viel zu schaffen. Mein Kopf glühte, und eine unbestimmte Unruhe ergriff mich. Ich ahnte eine bevorstehende Katastrophe. Nach Verlauf einer Stunde waren meine Klappersteine geordnet. Darauf22 wiegte ich mich in dem großen Lehnstuhl, den Kopf rückwärts, die Arme baumelnd. Ich zündete meine Pfeife an, deren lange krumme Röhre am Kopf mit dem Bild einer Nymphe geziert war, und ergötzte mich daran, die Fortschritte der Verkohlung zu beobachten, wodurch die Nymphe zu einer vollständigen Negerin geworden war. Von Zeit zu Zeit lauschte ich, ob sich nicht Tritte auf der Treppe vernehmen ließen. Nichts zu hören. Wo mochte mein Oheim eben sein? Ich sah ihn in Gedanken die schöne Allee der Altonaer Straße entlang laufen, gesticulirend, mit kräftigem Arm die Kräuter zerschlagen, Disteln köpfen und die Schwäne in ihrem Frieden stören. Wird er triumphirend oder entmuthigt heim kommen? Sollte er das Geheimniß heraus bekommen haben? So fragte ich mich, und nahm maschinenmäßig das Blatt Papier in die Hand, worauf die von mir geschriebenen unverständlichen Zeilen sich befanden. Ich wiederholte: »Was bedeutet dies?« Ich versuchte die Buchstaben so zu gruppiren, daß sie Worte bildeten. Unmöglich. Man mochte sie zu zwei, drei, fünf oder sechs zusammenstellen, es kam durchaus nichts Verständliches heraus. Doch ließ sich aus dem vierzehnten, fünfzehnten und sechzehnten Buchstaben das englische Wort »ice« bilden, aus dem vier-, fünf- und sechsundachtzigsten das Wort »sir«. Endlich erkannte ich mitten in dem Document auf der dreißigsten Zeile die lateinischen Worte »rota«, »mutabile«, »ira«, »nec«, »atra«. Teufel, dacht' ich, diese letzteren Wörter könnten wohl meinem Oheim Auskunft über die Sprache des Documents geben! Und da sehe ich gar, auf der vierten Zeile noch das Wort »luco«, das einen »heiligen Hain« bedeutet. Zwar auf der dritten Zeile ist das Wort »tabiled« zu lesen, welches ganz hebräisch aussieht, und auf der letzten die Wörter »mer«, »arc«, »mère«, die rein französisch sind. Axel kreuzte die Arme und wartete ab. (S. 28.) Axel kreuzte die Arme und wartete ab. (S. 28.) Darüber konnte man den Kopf verlieren: Vier verschiedene Sprachidiome in einer sinnlosen Phrase! In welchem Zusammenhang konnten die Wörter »Eis«, »Herr«, »Zorn«, »grausam«, »heiliger Hain«, »wechselnd«, »Mutter«, »Bogen«, »Meer« stehen? Das letzte und erste allein ließen sich leicht an einander reihen: es wäre nicht zu verwundern, wenn in einem auf Island geschriebenen Document von »Eismeer« die Rede wäre. Aber den übrigen Theil des Geheimschriftstücks zu begreifen, war doch eine andere Aufgabe. Ich rang also mit einer unlöslichen Schwierigkeit; mein Gehirn erhitzte23 sich, meine Augen blinzelten bei dem Blick auf das Blatt; die hundertzweiunddreißig Buchstaben schienen um mich herum zu hüpfen, wie die Silbertropfen, die in der Luft unseren Kopf umflimmern, wenn das Blut stark dahin dringt. Es wandelten mich Phantasiegesichte an; der Athem ging mir aus; ich bedurfte Luft. Unwillkürlich fächelte ich mich mit dem Blatt Papier, so daß seine Vorder- und Rückseite abwechselnd mir vor Augen kamen. Wie war ich überrascht, als ich bei einem solchen raschen Umwenden vollkommen lesbare24 Wörter zu erkennen glaubte, lateinische Wörter, z.B. »craterem«, »terrestre«. So drang auf einmal ein Lichtstrahl in meinen Geist; diese einzigen Spuren führten mich auf den Weg der Wahrheit; ich hatte das Gesetz der Chiffre gefunden. Um das Document zu verstehen, brauchte man nicht einmal quer über auf die Rückseite des Blattes zu lesen! Nein. Geographische Studien. (S. 34.) Geographische Studien. (S. 34.) Gerade so, wie es war, gerade so, wie mir's dictirt wurde, konnte es geläufig buchstabirt werden. Alle sinnreichen Gedanken des Professors verwirklichten sich. Er hatte Recht25 in Hinsicht der Zusammenreihung der Buchstaben, sowie in Hinsicht der Sprache. Um dieses lateinische Schreiben von Anfang bis zu Ende lesen zu können, bedurfte er nur noch »etwas«, und dieses »etwas« wurde mir vom Zufall gegeben. Natürlich war ich sehr im Gemüth ergriffen. Meine Augen wurden trübe, so daß sie mir den Dienst versagten. Ich hatte das Papier auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Ich brauchte nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, um das Geheimniß in Besitz zu bekommen. Endlich ward ich mit Mühe meiner Bewegung Herr. Um meine Nerven ruhig werden zu lassen, legte ich mir auf, zweimal durch das Zimmer zu gehen, darauf wiegte ich mich wieder in dem großen Lehnstuhl. »So will ich lesen«, rief ich aus, nachdem ich aus tiefer Brust aufgeathmet. Ich neigte mich über den Tisch, verfolgte mit dem Finger der Reihe nach jeden Buchstaben, und las ohne anzuhalten, ohne einen Augenblick zu stocken, mit lauter Stimme den ganzen Satz. Aber welche Bestürzung, welcher Schrecken befiel mich! Ich stand Anfangs wie vom Schlag gerührt. Wie! Was ich eben gelernt hatte, war schon am Ziel! Ein Mensch war kühn genug, dahin zu dringen! ... »Ah! rief ich hüpfend aus, nein! nein! Mein Oheim soll's nicht erfahren! Er würde unfehlbar eine solche Reise vornehmen! Er würde auch diesen Genuß haben wollen! Nichts würde ihn abhalten können! Ein so entschlossener Geolog! Er würde jedenfalls hinreisen, trotz Allem! und er würde mich mitnehmen, um nimmer heimzukehren! Niemals! nie!« Ich war in unbeschreiblicher Aufregung. »Nein! nein! Das wird nicht geschehen, sagte ich mit Energie, und da es in meiner Macht steht, zu verhindern, daß meinem Tyrannen eine solche Idee in den Sinn komme, so will ich's thun. Wenn er das Document um- und herumwendet, könnte er zufällig den Schlüssel desselben entdecken! So will ich's vernichten!« Im Kamin war noch ein wenig Feuer. Ich ergriff nicht allein das Blatt Papier, sondern auch das Pergament des Saknussemm; mit fieberhaft zitternder Hand war ich im Begriff, es mit einander auf die Kohlen zu werfen, und so das gefährliche Geheimniß zu vernichten. Da öffnete sich die Thür des Zimmers und mein Oheim trat ein.26 Fünftes Capitel. Der Schlüssel des Documents. 27 Ich hatte nur noch Zeit, das unglückselige Document wieder auf den Tisch zu legen. Der Professor Lidenbrock schien gänzlich erschöpft. Der ihn beherrschende Gedanke ließ ihm keinen Augenblick Ruhe; er hatte während seines Spazierganges offenbar die Sache durchforscht, zergliedert, alle Hilfsquellen seines Geistes erschlossen, und er kam zurück, einen neuen Gedanken in Anwendung zu bringen. In der That setzte er sich in seinen Lehnstuhl, ergriff die Feder und fing an, Formeln niederzuschreiben, die einem algebraischen Rechenexempel glichen. Meine Blicke begleiteten seine zitternde Hand; ich ließ mir nicht eine einzige seiner Bewegungen entgehen. Sollte wohl unversehens ein unverhofftes Resultat sich ergeben? Ich zitterte, doch ohne Grund, denn da die einzig richtige Verbindungsweise bereits aufgefunden war, so mußte nothwendig jedes andere Nachforschen vergeblich sein. Drei Stunden lang arbeitete mein Oheim, ohne zu reden, ohne den Kopf zu heben, tilgte aus, fuhr fort, radirte, fing tausendmal von Neuem an. Ich wußte wohl, daß, wenn er's dahin brächte, diese Buchstaben in alle möglichen Verbindungen mit einander zu bringen, die Phrase dabei heraus käme. Aber ich wußte auch, daß aus nur zwanzig Buchstaben sich zwei Quintillionen, vierhundertzweiunddreißig Quadrillionen, neunhundertundzwei Trillionen, acht Milliarden, hundertsechsundsiebenzig Millionen, sechshundertvierzehntausend Verbindungen bilden lassen. Nun waren in der Phrase hundertzweiunddreißig Buchstaben vorhanden, und diese hundertzweiunddreißig ergaben eine Anzahl verschiedener Phrasen, die aus hundertdreiunddreißig Ziffern mindestens bestanden, eine Zahl, die fast zu zählen unmöglich ist, und über alle Schätzungen hinausgeht. Ich war beruhigt in Hinsicht dieses heroischen Mittels, das Problem zu lösen. Inzwischen verfloß die Zeit; es ward Nacht; der Lärm der Straße verstummte; mein Oheim, stets über seiner Aufgabe, sah nichts, selbst die gute27 Martha nicht, als sie die Thür etwas öffnete; er hörte nichts, selbst die Stimme dieser guten Dienerin nicht, als sie sagte: »Wird der Herr diesen Abend speisen?« Auch Martha mußte ohne Antwort sich zurückziehen. Ich meines Theils, nachdem ich einige Zeit widerstanden, verfiel in einen unüberwindlichen Schlaf, und ich schlief an einem Ende des Canapee's ein, während mein Oheim Lidenbrock immer fort rechnete und stets ausstrich. Als ich am folgenden Morgen wieder erwachte, war der unermüdliche Forscher immer noch bei der Arbeit. Seine rothen Augen, seine bleifarbige Haut, seine verwirrten Haare unter seiner fieberhaften Hand, seine gerötheten Wangen gaben hinlänglich seinen Kampf mit dem Unmöglichen zu erkennen, und in welcher Erschöpfung des Geistes, welcher Anstrengung des Gehirns ihm die Stunden verfließen mußten. Wahrlich, er dauerte mich. Trotz der Vorwürfe, die ich glaubte ihm machen zu dürfen, war ich einigermaßen gerührt. Der arme Mann war dermaßen von seiner Idee befangen, daß er sich zu erzürnen vergaß. Alle seine Lebenskräfte concentrirten sich auf einen einzigen Punkt, und da sie nicht ihren gewöhnlichen Ableitungsweg hatten, so konnte man fürchten, es werde ihre Spannung ihm jeden Augenblick den Kopf zersprengen. Ich konnte den eisernen Schraubstock, worin sein Schädel gespannt war, mit einer Handbewegung, mit einem einzigen Wort ihm lockern! Und ich that's nicht. Doch war ich gutmüthig. Weshalb blieb ich denn stumm unter solchen Umständen? Im eigenen Interesse meines Oheims. »Nein, nein, sagte ich wiederholt, nein, ich werde nicht reden! Er würde hinreisen wollen, ich kenne ihn; nichts würde ihn zurückhalten können. Es ist ein vulkanischer Gedanke, und um zu thun, was andere Geologen nicht gethan haben, würde er sein Leben riskiren. Ich will schweigen; ich will das Geheimniß, in dessen Besitz mich der Zufall gesetzt hat, für mich behalten! Es ihm mitzutheilen wäre sein Tod. Er mag's errathen, wenn er kann. Ich will mir nicht einen einzigen Tag den Vorwurf aufbürden, ihn in sein Verderben geführt zu haben!« Nachdem ich diesen Entschluß gefaßt hatte, kreuzte ich die Arme, und wartete ab. Aber ich hatte doch die Rechnung ohne den Wirth gemacht. Als die gute Martha aus dem Hause auf den Markt gehen wollte, fand28 sie die Thür verschlossen, und es war kein Schlüssel im Schloß. Wer hatte ihn weggenommen? Offenbar mein Oheim, als er am Abend von seinem Ausgang heimgekehrt war. War's absichtlich oder aus Versehen? Wollte er uns der Pein des Hungers aussetzen? Das wäre doch ein wenig stark. Wie! Martha und ich, wir sollten unter der Verlegenheit leiden, die uns auf der Welt nichts anging? Ganz gewiß, und ich erinnerte mich eines andern Falles der Art, welcher uns in Schrecken setzen konnte. In der That, vor einigen Jahren, zur Zeit als mein Oheim an seiner großen mineralogischen Classification arbeitete, enthielt er sich einmal achtundvierzig Stunden des Essens, und das ganze Haus mußte sich dieser wissenschaftlichen Diät fügen. Ich bekam damals Magenkrämpfe, die einem Jungen von etwas gefräßigem Charakter sehr wenig erquicklich waren. Nun dünkte es mir, das Frühstück werde ebenso in Ausfall kommen, wie Tags zuvor das Abendessen. Doch entschloß ich mich, heroisch zu sein, und den Forderungen des Magens nicht nachzugeben. Martha nahm das sehr ernst und ward trostlos, die gute Frau. Mir machte die Unmöglichkeit, das Haus verlassen zu können, viel zu schaffen, aus gutem Grunde. Mein Oheim arbeitete immer fort; seine Phantasie verlor sich in der idealen Welt der Combinationen; er lebte fern von der Erde, und wahrhaftig außerhalb der irdischen Bedürfnisse. Gegen Mittag stachelte mich der Hunger ernstlich. Martha hatte in aller Unschuld Tags zuvor alle Vorräthe der Speisekammer aufgezehrt; es war gar nichts mehr im Hause vorhanden. Doch hielt ich standhaft aus; es war mir eine Art Ehrensache geworden. Es schlug zwei Uhr. Es wurde lächerlich, unerträglich sogar. Ich machte über die Maßen große Augen. Ich fing an, zu der Ansicht zu kommen, daß ich die Wichtigkeit des Documents übertrieb; daß mein Oheim nicht daran glauben, eine bloße Mystification darin finden würde; daß im schlimmsten Falle, wenn er das Abenteuer versuchen wollte, man ihn wider Willen zurückhalten könne; daß er endlich doch selbst den Schlüssel der Chiffre finden könnte, und dann hätte ich umsonst gefastet. Diese Gründe, die ich am Tag zuvor mit Unwillen verworfen hätte, schienen mir jetzt vortrefflich; es kam mir so ganz lächerlich vor, daß ich so lange gewartet hatte, und ich entschloß mich, Alles zu sagen.29 Ich suchte daher, als der Professor aufstand und, um auszugehen, seinen Hut aufsetzte, eine Gelegenheit der Sache beizukommen, aber nicht zu grell. Wie! Das Haus verlassen, und uns abermals einschließen! Nimmermehr. »Oheim!« sagte ich. Er schien mich nicht zu hören. »Oheim Lidenbrock? rief ich nochmals laut. – Was? sagte er, wie ein Mensch, der plötzlich aufwacht. – Nun! dieser Schlüssel? – Welcher Schlüssel? von der Hausthür? – Nein, rief ich, der Schlüssel des Documents!« Der Professor sah mich über die Brille hinweg an; er bemerkte wohl etwas Ungewöhnliches in meinen Gesichtszügen, denn er faßte mich lebhaft beim Arm und fragte mich, unfähig zu reden, mit dem Blick. Doch war die Frage klar ausgesprochen. Ich bewegte den Kopf von oben nach unten. Er schüttelte den seinigen etwas mitleidig, als habe er's mit einem Narren zu thun. Ich machte ein noch stärkeres Zeichen der Bejahung. Seine Augen glänzten lebhaft; seine Hand wurde drohend. Diese stumme Unterhaltung unter diesen Umständen hätte den gleichgiltigsten Zuschauer interessirt. Und wahrlich, ich wagte nicht einmal ein Wort zu sagen, aus Besorgniß, mein Oheim möge in den ersten freudigen Umarmungen mich ersticken. Aber es war doch dringend geworden, zu antworten. »Ja, dieser Schlüssel! ... Zufällig! ... – Was sagst Du? rief er in unbeschreiblicher Gemüthsbewegung. – Hier, sagte ich, und hielt ihm das Blatt Papier hin, worauf ich geschrieben hatte, lesen Sie. – Aber das bedeutet nichts! erwiderte er, indem er das Blatt zerknitterte. – Nichts«, und fing an, den Anfang zu lesen, aber vom Ende an ... Ich hatte meine Phrase noch nicht fertig gelesen, als der Professor einen Schrei, mehr noch, ein wahres Gebrüll hören ließ! Es war seinem Geist ein Licht aufgegangen. Er war ganz umgewandelt. »Ach! sinnreicher Saknussemm! rief er aus, Du hattest also anfangs Deine Phrase umgekehrt geschrieben?« Und er fiel über das Papier her, mit trübem Auge, bewegter Stimme,30 und las das Document vollständig vom letzten Buchstaben aufwärts bis zum ersten. Es lautete also: In Sneffels Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, audax Viator, et terrestre Centrum attinges. Kod feci. Arne Saknussemm. Was in gut Deutsch sich so übersetzen läßt: Steig hinab in den Krater des Sneffels Yocul, welchen der Schatten des Skartaris vor dem ersten Juli liebkoset, kühner Wanderer, und Du wirst zum Mittelpunkt der Erde gelangen. Das hab ich vollbracht. Arne Saknussemm. Als mein Oheim dies gelesen, hüpfte er, als habe er unversehens eine Flasche Leydener getrunken. Vor Freude, Ueberzeugung und Kühnheit war er prachtvoll. Er ging hin und her, faßte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, rückte die Stühle, legte seine Bücher auf einander, spielte – kaum glaublich – Ball mit seinen kostbaren Klappersteinen, schlug mit der Faust hierhin, mit der Hand dorthin. Endlich wurden seine Nerven ruhiger und er sank erschöpft in seinen Lehnstuhl. »Wieviel Uhr ist's doch? fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile. – Drei Uhr, erwiderte ich. – Höre! Mein Essen war bald vorüber. Ich habe Hunger zum Umfallen. Zu Tische. Hernach ... – Hernach ... – Wirst Du meinen Koffer packen. – Gut, rief ich. – Und den Deinigen!« erwiderte der unbarmherzige Professor beim Eintritt in das Speisezimmer.31